The Happiest Place On Earth
by Bbolt14
Summary: Time for a Castle family vacation to Disney World!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story. So you know, Castle and Beckett have been married for 8 years. Alexis is in her 20's and in med school, Melanie is 7, and the twins Jason and Devon and 4.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A chill came over the family as they stood in Central Park. The snow was beginning to fall around them. Usually, they loved the snow. Kate Beckett had always found it to be her favorite, however this year was different. This was now their third snowstorm this winder, and she was sick of it. Deciding they were in need of a vacation, Kate reached out and took her husbands hand, tugging him to sit on a bench with her while they kids played on the playground.

"What's up honey?"

"Rick, we need a vacation."

"I totally agree. But where should we go?"

She looked out at the kids running on the playground then back at him. "Walt Disney World."

"Bu- but" he stammered. "We talked about this, Kate. We were going to go when the boys were a little older."

"I know, but look at them."

Both of them focused on the kids on the playground. Jason was standing at the top of the play set, holding a small stick, while his brother held a longer stick and the two re-enacted the famous fight scene between Peter Pan and Captain Hook. Melanie stood to the side, switching roles between Wendy and the Lost Boys.

"The boys are only 4, and they're perfectly re-enacting the movie. Rick, it's time for them to go. And Melanie has been begging for years. Just imagine their little faces when we walk into the Magic Kingdom. Mel and Lex are going to have off of school because of this snowstorm; it's the perfect timing. We can leave Saturday morning. It's perfect. Please, babe."

He sighed and thought about what his wife was saying, and everything they would have to plan. He reached over and squeezed her knee. "Alright, I'm in."

Kate's face lit up and she grinned wide. She took her husbands face into her hands and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before throwing her arms around him. "I love you" she mumbled into his neck, kissing him there.

"You too, love. Do we tell them?"

She shook her head and pulled back. "No way. I mean we have to let Alexis know, but not the little ones. It'll be more fun to keep it a surprise. They'll love it."

* * *

When they got back to the loft it was late, so Kate warmed up a frozen pizza and some chicken nuggets while the kids took off their snow gear. After a quick dinner, bath time started. Kate took the boys into the bathroom and sat up on the counter while they played in the tub.

"Momma" Devon asked, "Can I be a pirate when I grow up?"

She smiled and leaned her elbows on her knees. "No baby, I don't think that's allowed. I'd have to arrest you if you were a pirate"

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "Oh, no! Please no arrest, momma."

"That would no be fun" Jason commented.

She laughed and smiled at them. "No, it wouldn't be much fun at all, now would it. But I'm kidding. If you boys want to be pirates, then you can both be the best swashbuckling pirates on Captain Hooks crew." She hopped off the counter and helped the boys get washed up.

"Thank momma" Jason grinned, his wet hands coming up and getting her shirt wet around her stomach.

"Welcome, sweetie. All right, time for pajamas. Put the toys away."

The boys let out a groan in unison, but complied and began putting away their things.

Kate tidied up the bathroom, grabbing the boys Batman and Spiderman towels from Boba Fett's arms. When she heard the boys say they were finished, she turned and wrapped each into their warm towels and lifted them from the tub.

"Ok you two. Go find Daddy and get your pajama's on while I get Mel."

The boys looked at one another and grinned, dropping their towels and streaking through the house. Moments later, she heard a shrill shriek come from Melanie.

"Mom!" she screamed, running into her parent's room, already in her pajamas. "Jay and Dev are naked!"

She laughed and lifted her daughter up, tossing her onto the bed. "I know. They're silly, aren't they? Ok I need you to pick out a book for tonight while Dad and I get the twins."

"Aye aye captain" she saluted, hopping off the bed and running to her shelf on the bookshelf.

"Rick!" Kate yelled, hearing a grunt and laughter coming from upstairs. She ran up and went into the boy's room, laughing at the sight.

Her husband was lying on the floor with the twins keeling on his chest.

"Boys! Mommy's here, why don't you get her!"

"No!" Devon shouted and laughed, bouncing on his father's chest. "He has the treasure!"

"Pirates need the treasure!" Jason yelled.

Rick turned his head to Kate and mouthed the word _help_.

She let out a hearty laugh and crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay pirates! Captain Castle here. Shape up!"

The boys hopped off of their father's chest and stood at attention, their arms against their sides and their backs straight.

"Time for pajamas and books then bedtime. Savvy?"

"Aye aye!" they yelled, pulling their pajama's on and running downstairs.

Kate reached down and took Rick's hand, pulling him up.

His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her in close for a slow, passionate kiss.

Her fingers came up to tangle in his hair and she pulled back slowly, smiling up at him.

"Disney is a wonderful idea. Want to plan it all tomorrow?"

"Sounds perfect" she smiled. "Let's go read to our kids."

* * *

After everyone was tucked into bed, Kate and Rick returned to their bedroom. Kate ventured into the bathroom while Rick went into the closet, digging around.

Once he found what he was looking for, he went back into the bathroom to get his wife's attention. "Honey."

She turned and brought a hand to her mouth, letting out a short laugh.

Her husband was dressed in only boxers and pirate hat. "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum."

Kate walked over and wrapped her arms around him, lifting the pirate hat from his head and dropping it onto her own. "I'm the captain of this ship." She started to playfully push on his chest, walking him backwards to their bed.

"Well, Captain Castle, I am here to steal the booty" he grinned, his hands cupping her bum as he pulled her down with him onto the bed.

She let out a laugh and shifted so she was straddling him, his hands still gripping her bum.

He leaned up and kissed her deeply, tumbling back on to the bed.

Kate squealed into the kiss and broke away, a hand coming up to hold her hat on. "Rick" she gasped, another laugh leaving her.

He tugged her back down and attached his lips to her neck, a low growl coming from his throat. "Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."


	2. Chapter 2

The Castle children woke early Friday morning. Mel, the first to wake up, ran into the twin's room to get her brothers out of bed.

"Boys! Mommy and Daddy said today is our surprise day. Come on. Get up, get up, get up!" She pulled the covers off of them in their respective beds, eliciting groans from her little brothers. "Fine then. Don't wake up. _I _get our surprise all to myself."

"No!" they yelled, climbing out of their beds.

"Melly, we up" Devon yawned, clutching his blanket in his hand and rubbing his eyes with it.

"Then let's go."

The kids made their way down the steps, eyes falling on a suitcase by the front door.

"Momma! Daddy! Are we moving?"

Kate laughed and poured the scrambled eggs into the pan. "No dears, we aren't moving. Now come on and get ready for breakfast. We'll tell you the surprise when Dad's out of the shower."

"But-"

She turned and glared at her son, who was holding tightly onto his stuffed Flynn Rider. "Jason if you whine we aren't getting it at all."

His face sobered up quickly and he squeezed Flynn. "Sorry, Mommy."

"It's okay. Now go sit. The eggs are almost done. Juice or milk?"

"Juice!" they all shouted.

"Momma, if we aren't moving then whose suitcase is that?"

Rick walked in at that moment, and cut in. "You'll find out soon enough" he said, moving into the kitchen to wrap an arm around his wife. "Morning, love" he smiled, kissing her.

She smiled, and he walked away to kiss each of the kids on the head. "Morning, kiddos. Did mom tell you yet?"

"No" they groaned.

Kate plated up the eggs and bacon and fruit and carried it over to the table, setting it on the placemats. "Ready to tell them" she asked, trailing her fingertips over Rick's arm.

He nodded. "So, kids. Mom and I were thinking that maybe we should go on a vacation."

"Hamptons!" Melanie shouted.

"Good guess, but no" Kate smiled. "We're thinking somewhere warmer."

"Go to see Aunt Mere" Jason asked around his food.

Rick shook his head. "No, not California. And don't talk and eat at the same time." He looked over at Kate and grinned, looking back at the kids. "Disney World."

Each of the kid's eyes widened and they screamed, climbing out of their chairs and around the table to climb into their parent's laps for one big group hug.

"Thank you so, so much" Mel cheered, her face buried into her mom's neck.

"You're welcome, baby" Kate smiled, hugging her children tightly.

When they finally sat back and babbled excitedly about everything they wanted to do in the parks, Kate turned her head to Rick and reached up, cupping his cheek.

"Thank you" she smiled, kissing him.

"Love you."

* * *

So this chapter is the shortest of all of them, but I really wanted to get it out. I have the entire story planned and 5 chapters written, so this story will update at least once a week, if not more.

Please review guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I suck at updating. College is almost done though. 19 more days!

* * *

Chapter 3

Saturday morning came faster than Rick had wanted. Alexis had decided to join them, so they had all of the kids in the house and suitcases surrounded the front door. The two exhausted parents awoke early when the boys ran into their room and jumped onto the bed.

"Daddy! Get up! Get up! It's time to go to Disney!"

Rick groaned and reached up, wrapping his arms around his sons and pulling them down into the bed with him.

"Mmm" he sighed. "Maybe we should stay here in bed."

"No!" Jason squealed, kicking his legs out to strike his father in the stomach. "Lexis' said we gots to get you up."

Rick groaned and sat up, taking the boys up with him so they were sitting in his lap. "Are you all packed? Do you have your backpacks ready?"

The two both nodded quickly.

"Okay then. Go get your shoes on and tell Alexis we'll be out soon."

They scampered across to Kate's side of the bed, pressing their hands to her back. "Wake up momma!" they squealed, jumping off of the bed and running out of the room.

Kate woke up quickly and shot up in bed, her hands reaching out to grip the sheets. "What's wrong?"

Rick laughed and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

She looked over at the clock, which read 5:30, and fell back onto the bed. "Seriously" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "Time's the flight?"

"9. We've got to get up and wake up Melanie before the boys get to her."

The second he finished his sentence; they both heard a sharp scream come from the upstairs, followed by Alexis' shouts.

"Well, they're up" Kate laughed, climbing up and out of the bed. "Come on, babe. Time for a vacation."

* * *

After double and triple checking that they had everything, the Castle family headed to the airport. Each person had their own suitcase, and a backpack filled with things to keep them busy on a 3-hour flight. After corralling the kids through security, they made their way to the terminal. While Devon and Jason argued on who was sitting where, Alexis come up between her parents.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

She smiled and ducked her head. "Just… Thanks. For- for letting me come with you guys."

Rick wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her temple, squeezing her tightly. "We wouldn't have it any other way. Are you excited?"

"Oh yeah" she grinned. "This is going to be so much fun."

An hour later they boarded the airplane. On one side, Jason sat between Alexis and Rick, while on the other, Devon sat between Kate and Melanie. Within minutes of the plane taking off, Devon was fast asleep with his head in Kate's lap. Melanie was reading her chapter book, and Alexis began watching a movie with Jason on the iPad.

Kate looked across the aisle at her husband and blushed at the look of pure adoration he was giving her. He always looked like that when she was doing something with one of the kids, even after all these years.

"Love you" he whispered.

"Love you too dear" she grinned. "So what's the plan for when we get there?"

The two talked about everything they wanted to make sure they got to do while in the Parks. They focused more on the kid's stuff, deciding to start in the Magic Kingdom. While they were talking about things that really weren't important, Devon began thrashing in his seat, his head digging into Kate's thigh.

She looked down and carded her fingers through his sweat-drenched hair, trailing her thumb down his face to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Wake up, sweet boy. You're okay."

Devon startled awake and climbed into his mother's lap, burying his face into her neck. "Scary, momma" he mumbled.

She tightened her arms around his trembling body, pressing a kiss into his head. "You're okay, Dev. It's just a dream."

Within minutes, he was back asleep against her chest. She shifted him back down so he was lying like he was before, but her hands were resting on his back to keep him calm.

"He okay?"

She nodded. "I guess so. Said he was scared then fell back asleep."

"Need me to take him?"

She shook her head. "He's fine for now. Reminds me of when he was a baby though… He got your imagination." She sighed and looked down at her youngest. "They're growing up so fast, Rick."

"You're just old" he smirked.

Kate pursed her lips and glared at him, eyeing him up and down slowly. "You're one to talk, Mr. Castle. Is that a gray hair I see?"

"You shush."

"Make me."

Rick let out a low growl and smirked at his wife. "Oh just you wait."

* * *

Before they knew it, there was 20 minutes left in the flight and the pilot announced they were descending.

The kids were all back awake in their seats and chattering about what they wanted to do.

"Mom, can we meet Mickey?" Melanie asked.

"Yes. We can meet a bunch of characters."

"Simba?" Jason shouted from the other aisle.

"Insides voices" Rick commented. "And I don't think we can meet Simba, but we can see him."

The kids rapidly asked questions to their parents as the plane began to land, earning laughs from the older couple in the row behind them.

While waiting to file off of the plane, the older woman tapped Rick on the shoulder. "You and your wife have a lovely family."

He smiled proudly at the woman. "Thank you" he said, while Jason climbed up and peeked over the seat.

"We're going to Disney!"

"So I heard" the woman laughed. "Are you excited?"

"Oh yes ma'am. Lexi said I can get my picture with Peter Pan."

Alexis laughed at her younger brother and brought a hand up, running it through his hair. "That's right little man. Hey, come on, it's our turn."

Jason nodded and turned back to the older couple. "Bye bye!" he yelled, climbing ungracefully out of his seat and running up the aisle toward his mother.

Kate cupped the back of her sons head and tugged him in front of her to keep her eye on him while turning back to make sure they had everything. "Okay Jay, let's go. Nice meeting you" she smiled to the older couple.

Once they got off of the plane and into the airport, they wrangled up the kids and got their bags. Twenty minutes later, their family was packed into the town car that Rick rented to take them to their hotel.

"Okay, so what are you guys most excited for?"

Devon perked up instantly. "I want to see Captain Hook fight with Peter Pan."

"Belle. I want to see Belle, but in her blue dress Mommy not the yellow one. And Mulan" Melanie added.

"Definitely the Roller Coasters" Alexis grinned.

Kate looked over at Jason, who was sitting with his head down and his hands tucked into his lap.

"What about you Jay?"

"Us" he spoke as he looked at his family.

Rick turned and looked puzzled at his son. "What do you mean "Us?"

Jason leaned down and dug through his backpack, pulling out the Disney book his parents has been using to plan their trip.

"Jason Hunt where did you get that?"

His head shot up at his full name and he clutched the book to his chest, trembling. "I- Daddy's office. I was looking for Iron Man and it was on Daddy's shelf. I sorry Momma, but- look, see, it's us." He opened the book and pointed to the page with Cinderella's Castle on it. His finger trailed down to the caption and fell on the word "Castle".

"C-A-S-T-L-E. Castle. That's us Momma."

She looked at Rick, who was smiling proudly at his son, and did the same. "Yeah, baby, that is our name. But that's not us, Castle. It's Cinderella's Castle. It's her house."

"Oh" he nodded. "It's pretty. Let's go there."


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived at the hotel around 1pm. The family got out of the town car that Rick had called for. The three younger Castle's scrambled out of the car and gasped at the sight of the large hotel in front of them, staring up at the hotel with wide eyes and open mouths.

Kate moved to the back of the town car to get their suitcases and backpacks while Rick paid the driver.

"Okay guys, come on and get your suitcases so Dad and I can…" She turned around to look at the kids, but they were all gone. "Check in" she finished calmly. She looked through the glass sliding doors and saw her four kids staring at the magnificent hotel.

A man walked over to her laughing and tugging a bellhop cart beside him. "Good afternoon ma'am. Welcome to the Wilderness Lodge. My name is Eric. Do you need a hand? Seems that your family is a little preoccupied."

"Yes, I suppose they are. Help would be wonderful, thank you."

As the two of them put the bags on the cart, Rick walked back over and snaked his arm around his wife's waist and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Did the kids run off already?"

"Yeah, I think they got excited."

The bellhop turned back to Kate and smiled. "All finished with your bags ma'am. Need me to take them in for you?"

"Oh no, we can manage. Thank you though Eric" she smiled, slipping him a tip.

The young college student grinned widely and slid the tip into his pocket. "Thank you very much Mr. and Mrs. Castle. Welcome home."

While they were getting checked in, the kids explored the hotel. Devon escaped from his older sister and ran up to the front of the hotel's general store, staring up at the large totem pole out front with Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and a bear.

"Whoa" he gasped.

"It's much taller than you, isn't it?"

Devon turned his head and looked over at the woman talking to him. She looked a little like she was Alexis' age, and wore a fancy dress and had a nametag.

"How Mickey get up there?" he asked, pointing up at the top of the statue.

The woman knelt down next to him. "He climbed up there a long time ago and thought it was so funny they rebuilt a statue of it here at the Wilderness Lodge. Buddy, let me ask you something. Are you lost?"

Devon shook his head no. "My momma and daddy are over there. What's your name. Miss?"

"I'm Jenna. And what about you?"

"Devon."

Jenna stood up and smiled at him, reading her hand out to take his. "Well, Devon, how about you and I go find your mommy and daddy? I'm sure that they're worried about you."

He nodded. "Yeah, okay." He pointed over at the check in desk. "They were over there. Here, I show you." He tugged on Jenna's hand and pulled her toward the desk so that she followed. They rounded the corner at the desk and his eyes fell on his mom and he grinned.

"Mommy!"

Kate turned and her eyes quickly fell on her son. "Devon" she sighed, running over to him and the young woman whose hand he was holding.

"Momma, this is Jenna. She told me a story! Like daddy does!"

Jenna blushed and looked up at Kate. "He was over by the front of the store by himself. It just seemed a little off."

Kate reached down and cupped the back of her son's head, running her fingertips over his hair. "Thank you so much, Jenna. He's supposed to be with his sister while his Dad and I checked in."

"But Momma, it was Mickey."

"No, Devon, you're not supposed to run off. You know better. Now say thank you to Miss. Jenna for helping you."

"Thank you Miss. Jenna."

"You're welcome, buddy. Here" he knelt down and pulled a bunch of stickers out of her apron and handed them to him. "Take these and give some to your siblings, okay? And stick with your family."

He nodded. "Yes ma'am. Thank you!"

She stood and nodded her head at Kate. "You folk's have a magical day."

"You too."

As soon as she walked away, Kate leaned down and scooped Devon up.

He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his head into her neck. "I sorry Momma. I just got excited."

"It's okay baby. Just don't do it again." They stood by the luggage cart, waiting patiently for Rick to join them. When he came back over, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to Devon's head.

"Everything okay over here?"

She nodded. "This one decided to go exploring alone. A girl working at the store brought him over."

No sooner did she finish her sentence then Alexis came running over, holding onto Jason and Melanie's hand.

"Oh, Devon! Mom I'm so sorry. One minute we were walking toward the arcade and the next minute he was gone. I feel terrible I'm-"

"No worries kiddo. This one saw that totem pole over by the store and got distracted. Alright family, are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

The room was a two-bedroom villa. There was a master bedroom with a bathroom attached, and then another room with two beds and a bathroom.

"Lex, if you want, we can put the boys in the sofa bed and you and Melanie can have your own beds in the other bedroom."

"No way, Melanie and I can share a bed. Right Mel?"

"Yeah! Like a sleepover!"

"Exactly" Alexis wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, good. Well, everyone get settled so we can go to the parks."

The family got unpacked and changed into warmer clothes. The wonderful 75° Florida weather was much nicer than the 30° weather and snow that they left back in New York. Melanie was the first one ready, and she immediately ran into the master bedroom where her parent's were and jumped onto their bed.

"Dad, are you ready yet? I want to go."

He jumped onto the bed next to her and tugged her into his lap, pressing a kiss to his daughter's head. "Almost ready. Mom's not that ready yet, though. Are you excited baby?"

She nodded quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck, climbing around so she was clinging to his back like a monkey. "I'm so very excited. Are you excited Daddy?"

"Very excited, Monkey. Are you ready to meet Peter Pan?"

"So very ready. Daddy, he's so pretty. Think I can marry him?"

"Oh, baby I think you're a little too young to get married" Kate spoke up, running a hand through her hair.

Rick turned with Melanie on his back, and looked at his gorgeous wife, focusing in on her long, tan legs in shorts.

Melanie sighed and climbed up higher onto her dad's back, clinging onto his hair and looking at Kate. "Oh, Momma you look so pretty."

"Thanks baby" she blushed, pulling her hair up and leaning in to kiss her daughter on top of her head. "Now, how about we stop scaring Dad with the thought of you getting married. We'll wait until you're old enough to be in college."

"Thirty" Rick grumbled, cupping his hand against his daughters back.

"Shush, drama queen" Kate laughed. "Alexis is going to get married one day too, and by the looks of it, it's not going to be when she's thirty."

His eyes widened as he looked up at her. "What do you mean sooner. What do you know that I don't know? I swear, if that boy…"

"What is this about me getting married?" Alexis asked, walking into the room with a puzzled look on her face.

"Nothing, Lex. Your dad's just feeling a little old."

"Oh, so everything is completely normal then" she laughed.

"Hey now" Rick stood, holding onto Mel's arm so she stayed on his back. "You girls can't gang up on me now. Where are the boys? I need them on my side."

"They're looking out the window in the room, and getting impatient. That's why I'm in here" Alexis commented.

"Okay, come on guys. Let's go.

* * *

Next chapter, we head to the parks!


End file.
